


Mew?

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Fill from kitemasquerade’s <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/51418.html?thread=385498#t385498">prompt here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mew?

**Title:** Mew?  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Sideswipe and Sunstreaker  
 **Summary:** Fill from kitemasquerade’s [prompt here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/51418.html?thread=385498#t385498).

 

**Mew?**

 

Sideswipe cracked open the bond to his twin ever so carefully. He needed to know what Sunstreaker was doing, where he was in their penthouse before he called the lift down.

Stealth was required.

He wasn’t due back from his trip until tomorrow, but once he’d found the gift currently nestled in his arms, he’d had no choice but to return. He’d accomplished his goals anyway.

Now, to surprise his brother.

Luckily, Sunstreaker was lost in a world of colors, music bled through as well. Sideswipe closed the bond back up tight, and pressed the call button for their lift. He’d be able to sneak in. Sunny was in his loft, and wouldn’t hear anything. Of course, he’d need to be careful not to startle his twin when it was tie for the big reveal.

The lift doors opened, and Sideswipe rode quickly up to their home, peering around just in case.

Coast clear.

Sideswipe deposited the box on the low conversation table in their lounge, and hurried off to get cleaned up. He’d set up their berth room for the inevitable reunion, and make sure all the smell of exhaust from traveling was off his plating.

~

From the box came a muffled sound. Then another. Then a flurry of scritching, scrabbling noises, only to suddenly cease. There was a thump, and the lid jumped a little. All sound paused again, then the lid popped up, then again, and finally once more before tumbling off the table and falling to the floor.

Silence descended once again, and ever so slowly, the very tips of two golden triangles rose from within the box. Those triangles resolved themselves into audials, swiveling and twitching to capture the most minute of sounds. Deep, almond-shaped, blue-green optics peeped over the top of the box, nose following with sensor filaments all but vibrating.

The small helm dropped from view, only to reappear an instant later with a tiny set of softly rounded paws. There was a flurry of sound, the box shuddering a bit as the little helm strained out over the lip. The box wobbled, rocked, shivered closer to the edge of the table.

The small helm disappeared again, and this time the box bounced, teetering on the edge of the low table before finally succumbing to gravity, and toppling to the floor.

A small ball of shiny gold plating rolled to a stop, only to pop up on its four slim legs, long tail stuck out behind it. This was a new place. It had new scents, and sounds, even a new _feel_.

He _had_ to inspect it! All of it!

~

It took some time for the sounds below to register through the thick fog of Sunstreaker’s concentration, but when they did, he growled. If one of Sideswipe’s little friends had been stupid enough to just walk on in, he was going to beat the mech to slag.

Sunstreaker glanced over the balcony, but couldn’t see anything. He could tell, however, that the noise was coming from the lounge. A sudden _crash_ of shattering crystal had him rushing for the lift to the main level.

He stepped off the lift, and smacked right into a mass of familiar red. “The frag, Sideswipe!” Sunstreaker snapped, shoving his twin back a little. Not too far as it’d been a month, and he really had missed his brother, but he was shocked, and he’d been jolted out of his zone.

“Uh… Hey, Sunshine,” Sideswipe grinned, darting in to kiss Sunstreaker. “And don’t worry. Just a little, uh, mishap I think with your gift is all.”

“My gift?” Sunstreaker asked, following Sideswipe to the lounge. His optics went wide as he took in the mess. All but two paintings were knocked off the walls. The crash he had heard had obviously been from crystal urn Sideswipe had found in the marketplace of Praxus. It was now in thousands of pieces below the shelf it had once sat on. Sofa and chair cushions were on the floor, many torn, the filling strewn all over the place.

In the middle of it all was a shining, gold cyberkitten, the copper mesh bow that had been tied around his neck, frayed and crushed. He was on his back, a large wad of cushion padding being batted and toyed with by all four clawed little paws.

Sunstreaker turned incredulous optics on his twin. “The frag is that?!” He pointed.

Attention caught by Sunstreaker’s voice the cyberkitten’s audials swiveled, bright blue-green optics following to lock on the artist’s face.

“I thought you might appreciate some companionship when I get called away on business.” Sideswipe, to his credit, looked to be at a bit of a loss as he too took in the disaster area that was once their damn well-decorated lounge.

“You bought me a demon?”

The cyberkitten rolled to his feet, aft plopping down, and tail swishing in a rather satisfied looking way.

“I… uh… named him Glitz. He reminded me of you.”

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics, and slowly turned to glare at his twin.

“The gold, and the optics! He’s cuddly too!”

Unamused, Sunstreaker looked back at the cyberkitten, who was still staring straight up at him.

“Mew?”

Sunstreaker sighed, and stepped forward, scooping the cyberkitten, Glitz, up. He pinned Sideswipe with a fresh glare. “ _You_ get to clean this mess up!” He snorted and left, scritching at the cyberkitten’s audial as he unknotted the bow. “We’re going to have to teach you some manners.”

“Mew?” Glitz repeated, thinking his new pet was rather good at audial rubs, and butted his helm better into the large gold hand.

~ | ~  
 **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
